1. Field of the Invention.
This invention relates generally to electrically activated annunciators; and, more particularly it relates to an electrically activated annunciator that is retracted within a housing and is covered when not in operation to render it tamper resistant.
2. State of the Prior Art.
Various types of annunciators are known and in use for signaling a variety of situations. For example service buildings such as nursing homes and hospitals provide for signal lights in hallways that can be activated to signal that a condition exists or some form of service is necessary or required. Characteristically, these signal lights are mounted exposed on walls or in ceilings adjacent room entrances and are visible from a centralized observation location when lit. Such signal lights have controls that allow the light to be extinguished when the service is completed.
Electrically activated annunciators are also used in conjunction with alarms of various types. Such annunciators may involve sounding audio signals, such as sirens, horns, or audio warnings, as well as providing a light to indicate the signaled event. Signaled events can be various emergency alarms, for example such as the presence of fire, smoke, carbon monoxide, or the like. The visual signaling can be important in smoke or darkened conditions, and provide warning to hearing impaired. Controls for annunciators of this type are commonly wired into the structure, and commonly utilize a low power direct current distribution system.
Another class of electrically actuated annunciators involves signaling by audio transmission, or visual display, or both, of controlled events. For example, such annunciators are used in factories to provide notice of break time starting and ending, or to provide notice that some communication is about to occur, or the like. Again, these types of annunciator systems are characteristically wired into the structure and are subject to activation and deactivation from one or more control points.
The prior art electrically activated annunciators are usually mounted in some exposed location and are subject to accidental damage, intentional vandalism, collection of dirt and grime, and in many cases are not aesthetically pleasing to look at.
To address the deficiencies in the prior art, this retractable tamper resistant annunciator was developed to provide an annunciator than can be used in new construction. The improved annunciator can also be readily used in remodelling or in retrofit circumstances to provide an aesthetically pleasing structure that can be mounted flush in a ceiling or a wall. The annunciator mechanism includes a housing that has a cover, wherein the cover is automatically opened when the annunciator is activated, and remains open while the signaling device(s) remain activated. With deactivation of the signaling device(s), the annunciator operation can be deactivated, and the cover closed to protect and hide the internal annunciator mechanisms.
Other and more detailed objectives of the invention will become apparent from a consideration of the drawings and the following description of the invention.